marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Martians (Race)
Charles J. Wentworth and the fifth column of Martians: A sect of Martians disguised as humans seated themselves in positions of power to ease a takeover further down the line. However, a thinking robot called Robot X caught on and foiled their plan by exposing them for aliens. Martians: Two Martians kidnap a human to keep in a zoo back on Mars. These Martians actually head back to Mars, so it's possible these are the true Martians for this timeline. Martians:Similar to the one above a race proclaiming themselves Martians take a gambler as a treasure and put him in a cage marked Earth Man. It is unknown if they actually headed back to Mars. Martians: A Race of beings proclaiming themselves martians arrived to conquer earth, just as Vandoom's Monster was brought to life. Upon encountering the beings, he attacked them causing them flee but not before they seemingly killed him. Murrhr: A large, four-armed semi-humanoid being, Murrhr and his people were scientifically advanced but also voracious carnivores who had wiped out their livestock animals, and schemed to find a means to abandon Mars for Earth, whose inhabitants were an acceptable substitute. He thus made contact with Earth -- specifically one Professor Carl Sandstrom, who had been probing space for years with his experimental "atomic audio beam" -- and gave a half-true explanation that his race of Martians were dying out due to famine. Murrhr then gave Sandstrom instructions on how to change his "audio beam" radio into a receiver for a teleportation device, which Sandstrom carried out with his disbelieving assistant Dan Cameron. As it happened, Cameron was having an affair with Sandstrom's wife Alice, and the two used the opportunity to trick specialists from an insane asylum into believing that Sandstrom had gone mad. Minutes after the professor was taken away, however, the improvised teleporter activated, and Alice and Cameron were evidently slain and eaten by the arriving Murrhr. Warlord Oog: Oog was the leader of so-called Martians that developed a warlike society but did not have the means to travel between worlds. Oog and his people invaded the Earth when Professor Kluto developed a device to draw Mars closer to Earth in order to unite the world against a common threat. This invasion was stopped by Captain America and Golden Girl. Zetora Zetora proclaimed he was an escaped Martian criminal and attempted to hide by exchanging bodies with a human, until the man's dog revealed the truth. He later went on a rampage and was about to summon the Martian invasion fleet when he died from germs. Martians: A Race of beings proclaiming themselves martians arrived to conquer earth by possessing the bodies of the dead. This was discovered by F.B.I. agent Nick Kent who attempted to reveal the truth, but nobody would believe him and they eventually killed him. Earth-691 On Earth-691, H.G. Wells story "War of the Worlds" was fact, not fiction, and the Earth was invaded twice by beings claiming to be Martians, the first time in 1901, ending up being defeated. However it has since been established that the Martian Masters of this world do not originate from Mars, but some other unknown planet. Those "Martians" were triploid beings. Earth-928 The last native of the planet Mars sacrifice themselves to prevent the invasion of the Phalanx Earth-5106 The Martians of Earth-5106 are 7' tall humanoids with excessive body hair. They were initially divided among two camps, a peaceful faction and a warlike tribe referred to as VDBN. The VDBN were notorious for attacking anything in sight and then fighting among themselves when there were no enemies in sight. However, in the year 2000 the VDBN faction exiled themselves from Mars and headed toward Earth, led by the warrior named Mxxptrm they sought to learn how to live in peace. Space Squadron commander Jet Dixon and his fiancee Dawn Revere taught the VDBN's how to live in peace and Mxxptrm was admitted into the Space Squadron, where he was then called "Max". Earth-5391 The Martians of Earth-5391 are a reptilian race of creatures, not much is known about the history of their race. By the year 2075 the Martians are members of the United Planets a coalition of four planets in Earth's solar system that are devoted to peace. Their representative on Earth was once slain and replaced by an evil Saturnian to spy on the United Planets, but the plot was exposed by Speed Carter of the Space Sentinels peace keeping force. Earth-5464 The Martians of Earth-5464 lived in a future world where a space federation had been formulated in the Sol system, there existed a race of Martians who were massive green skinned creatures that had spikes protruding from their bodies. They had rocket technology that allowed them interplanetary travel. They developed ray guns, and a weapon called a "Martian Vapor Arm" a vapor in the form of a humanoid arm that could ensnared their enemies. They invaded the planet Earth, exiling all humans into space, however their invasion was thwarted by Whirlwind Carter. | Habitat = Various | Gravity = Various | Atmosphere = Various | Population = | Powers = Varied | Abilities = Varied | AvgStrength = Varied | Weaknesses = Varied | GovernmentType = Varied | TechnologyLevel = Varied | CulturalTraits = Varied | Representatives = | Notes = Human looking Martians appear in Strange Tales #92 (1/62) 4th story.http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/martianracestrange.htm | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Triploids